Face to Face with Fate
by pari106
Summary: Max's thoughts (near the end of "Proof of Purchase") on fate, Alec, and Ben...


Face to Face with Fate  
by pari106  
  
pari106@hotmail.com; http://www.geocities.com/pari106/damain.html ; Disclaimer: Not   
mine; Rating: PG-13…I guess. Summary: short; Max's thoughts near the end of "Proof   
of Purpose."  
  
  
  
Face to Face with Fate  
by pari106  
  
Fate.  
  
Some people don't believe in it. But I…I don't know what I believe anymore. I used to   
think that Logan and I were fated… You know, meant to be. But now…   
  
If being with him was my fate, then I'm beginning to think it missed me. It just keeps   
missing me. Something keeps tearing us apart.  
  
And I never thought it was my Fate to die by my brother's hand…or vice versa. But   
now…  
  
For the second time in my life here I am…face to face with *his* face. Ben's face. Face   
to face with Fate.  
  
Isn't it fate? It has to be more than coincidence. Two men, with the same beautiful   
face… Ben and Alec… I killed one. Now the other is standing over me, knife in hand.   
And I know I'm going to die. Even if I don't understand why just yet.  
  
Is this my fate? Or is it just fair? I killed my brother… God…if there is a God…I   
*killed* my *brother*, who I loved. I loved him so much… He didn't deserve to die.   
He didn't deserve to become what he'd become before he died. He didn't deserve to   
have me kill him… But I did. And I don't guess I ever really believed I'd get away with   
it. No matter what the circumstances of his death.   
  
I mean, I don't believe in the Blue Lady anymore… And like I said, I don't know if   
there's a God…or fate… Or anything or anyone out there worth believing in besides   
myself. And Zack…my siblings…Logan… But if nothing else, I believe in karma. In   
right and wrong and getting what's coming to you. And killing one of your own…that's   
wrong. I never once thought I'd go unpunished.  
  
And I think I knew…somehow…deep down…that I wouldn't the second I first laid eyes   
on Alec.   
  
He wasn't even Alec at that moment. Or even 494. At that moment, in my mind, he was   
Ben…crazy, beautiful Ben…come back from the dead. Come back for revenge? I knew   
there was something more behind me and Alec being paired off than mere chance. And I   
knew he would be trouble, maybe even the fatal kind. I just didn't know how right I was.  
  
"Alec…"  
  
I gasp his name… Knowing somehow what he's doing, but not understanding why. His   
name is all I have the strength for. My body is still convulsing with the aftereffect of   
being stunned by his tazor. I'm helpless beneath him…and I know it.  
  
His face…Ben's face…is so blank. So calm. But his eyes are different. There's   
something wild in them…there always has been. Just like with Ben. And there's   
something else there now, too…mingling with what looks suspiciously like the light   
glean of tears. I can't read what it is, though. I can't read what's in his voice when he   
speaks, quiet and low. I never could read him.   
  
"I'm sorry…" he says. "But there's no other way."  
  
I don't know what he's talking about. I just know I've never been so afraid in all my life.   
Not just of him, but of what he represents. Two men…the same beautiful face…  
  
Like I said, I don't know if this is fate or just rotten luck or what. But I don't guess it   
really matters. Either way, he's the one straddling me now, moonlight glinting off the   
steel of his blade…and I'm the one lying here, defenseless. I swallow as I see the almost   
undetectable traces of blood, still coating the knife's serrated edge…  
  
Ben…Alec… Their faces swim before me. And so does Logan's. I used to think Logan   
and I were fate. I used to wonder if I'd ever find out for sure. If we were meant to be or   
if fate even existed. I guess now I know. About fate, I mean. Because I'm about to meet   
mine. Too bad I'll never get to tell Logan what I've learned…  
  
Alec raises his knife, flexing his grip on its handle… And I am too weak to even speak   
again. Instead, my wide eyes speak for me.  
  
And his speak back. Maybe I'm imagining it…but I think they're repeating the quiet   
apology he spoke only moments before. For some reason, he doesn't seem to be able to   
speak right now either.  
  
The seconds seem as long as minutes as I wait to die…and then time just stops   
altogether…as that knife descends towards me…  
  
And is buried in the earth at my side.  
  
A moment later, Alec rolls off of me and falls to the ground, as well. I am alive.  
  
And fate…if there is fate…has missed me once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay…I think my stuff has really sucked lately. But I don't know…I've   
been in a weird mood. I really appreciate all of you who've kept reviewing anyhow ?   
Cyber kisses to all of you. Please let me know what you think of this as well. 


End file.
